1. Field of the Invention
An aqueous composition containing a polyalkoxy alkyl tertiary amine oxide selected from the group consisting of bis polyalkoxy(C2-3) monoalkyl(C10-25) tertiary amine oxides and mono polyalkoxy (C2-3) dialkyl(C10-25) tertiary amine oxides, and a method of topically applying such a composition to a person's rectum for relieving itching and lessening irritation and swelling of external hemorrhoids.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, rectal itching has been alleviated to some extent by laving and cleansing affected parts with water, and soap and water solutions with or without rectal irrigation. It also has been proposed to use various prescribed medicated suppositories and salves including, for example, cortisone, and to hypodermically inject prescribed medication into hemorrhoids. In addition, many proprietary remedies have been sold over-the-counter. However, none of the foregoing treatments and materials has proven to be fully acceptable because of failure to satisfactorily alleviate the symptoms or correct the cause or because of the inability of the sufferer to practice the suggested regime on himself.